Masculin au féminin
by Sweety Sin
Summary: Cloud, Aerith et Tifa attendait. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que Don Corneo soit aussi long pour désigner laquelle il préférait? Parce que, oui, Cloud s'impatientait dans son horrible accoutrement. Et lorsqu'il décida enfin de se prononcer, c'était pour désigner la personne la plus inattendue, qui était dans le couloir. Mais qu'est-ce que! Rated:T pour langage et yaoi (no lemon) OS


Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Square Enix ! Seules les dérives n'ayant aucun lien avec l'histoire d'origine m'appartiennent…

Rated : T

Pairing : surprise ! Mais c'est du Yaoi…

POV : Cloud

ATTENTION SPOIL

Gros résumé du moment du jeu précédent la fanfiction :

Cette histoire se déroule alors que Cloud, déguisé en femme, et Aerith se sont introduits (introduites ?) dans la demeure de Don Corneo afin de courir au secours de Tifa. Les « trois » demoiselles se présentent devant l'homme qui les examine et se prépare à désigner laquelle d'entre « elles » il désire être accompagné, dans sa chambre… (je vous épargne les pensées scabreuses de Don Corneo :P)

* * *

Masculin au féminin

Don Corneo ne semblait pas vouloir se décider. Son regard passait sur nous trois sans s'arrêter. Gaïa, que ça pouvait être désagréable ! Et dire que j'étais coincé dans cette foutue robe de soie trop serrée dont la couleur me donnait envie de vomir… Mauve ! Non, mais… honnêtement, a-t-on idée de créer de tels accoutrements ? Et cette fichue perruque blonde qui me pique inlassablement la nuque. A croire qu'elle m'en veut de la porter, mais si ça peut la rassurer, je ne m'en réjouis pas plus qu'elle. Et ce diadème, des diamants bien sûr… En venant ici, j'ai vraiment cru que les gardes allaient me sauter dessus pour me le prendre. Quoi que, ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu… Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi ils pensaient !

Je réprime un frisson en relevant les épaules et en enfonçant le menton dans le col de ma (détestable) robe, geste qui n'échappe nullement à l'homme bedonnant… Il s'approche. Je crois qu'il a pris ça pour de la timidité. Et merde… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me crisper un peu plus. Il me fixe, une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Tifa, je te déteste… Et toi aussi Aerith, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en faire autant. J'entends un discret « délicieux ». Il parlait du parfum « sexy » dont j'ai été arrosé contre mon gré, n'est-ce pas ?

Il commence à faire les cent pas devant nous tout en nous inspectant, comme-si nous n'étions que de simples légumes, ou morceaux de viande… oui, ça serait plus réaliste… Mais ce que je trouve effrayant, c'est qu'Aerith m'est obligé à porter de la… lingerie féminine… Bon sang, heureusement que j'ai quand même mes vêtements dans la pièce d'à côté (oui, le seul avantage de cette p*tain de robe c'est qu'elle permet de dissimuler bien des choses, comme un sac avec de l'équipement militaire, et une Buster sword au passage… comment ? Ahah, magie-magie…).

Bon sang ! Gaïa ! Je t'en supplie, qu'il sorte enfin laquelle de nous il veut pour assouvir ses petites idées lubriques ! Je n'en peux plus de ces conneries moi !

Soudain, sa bouche qui affichait un petit sourire en coin prend la forme d'un « o » et il pointe enfin son doigt sur quelqu'un, il aura vraiment pris son temps… Ah, merde…

« Toi ! Tu es mon choix ! »

Non seulement il avait dit ça presque en hurlant, mais en plus j'ai le malheur d'être la personne désignée… Fait chier… Je sais que je ne devrais pas préférer que ce soit Tifa ou Aerith qui soit choisie, mais franchement… Soit il est malvoyant, soit, pour un homme qui adore les femmes, il a vraiment mauvais goût… Je daigne tout de même lui répondre, un peu faiblement je dois l'avouer, ça reste un choc…

« Moi ? »

« Mais non idiote ! Même si c'est on ne peut plus tentant. Toi, la demoiselle à la douce chevelure argentée ! Tourne-toi donc un peu vers papa ! »

Pardon ? Chevelure argentée ? Je me retourne sur le coup. Les filles aussi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'expression que je dois afficher, mais je sens ma mâchoire se décrocher à la vue d'une longue silhouette étreinte par des vêtements noirs. Une masse de cheveux d'argent tombant en cascade dans le dos et dont le tracé épouse les plis d'un manteau de cuir si long et si connu. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que ce mégalomane souffrant, assurément, du complexe d'Œdipe vient faire ici ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ? Ah… Question idiote, il doit probablement y avoir quelques corps en pièces dans les parages… (1)

Etrangement, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire quelques mots doux… Mon côté masochiste/suicidaire sans doute.

« Que viens-tu faire ici Sephiroth ! »

Tiens, mon ton aimant semble l'interpeller, il daigne se retourner. Tifa se rapproche de moi et s'agrippe à mon bras. Derrière-moi, j'entends Don Corneo souffler avec difficulté un « splendide créature». Bon, je crois qu'il a réellement des problèmes de vue. Les pectoraux de l'ancien Général sont quelque peu difficiles à manquer… Et je pense pouvoir émettre l'hypothèse que le Don aime le SM… Il souffle comme un Chocobo en fin de vie qui vient de piquer un sprint. Au moins, la torture au lit ne doit pas durer bien longtemps avec ce vieux.

« Vous êtes ? » (2)

Il est sérieux ? Non, mais, il a dit ça avec un air tellement aristocratique et dédaigneux… ou alors Aerith a vraiment bien fait son travail, et je devrai penser à la remercier. Bon, petit problème, je n'ai pas la Buster Sword sur moi, elle est dans la pièce à côté. Et je suis en robe. Et en lingerie. Et si je retire quoi que ce soit, au choix : je suis démasqué par le Don ou bien Sephiroth pourra me reconnaître. De toute façon, on est dans la merde juste par sa présence. Quoi qu'il n'a pas son arme. Masamune je crois. Soudain, sous le regard étonné des deux demoiselles à mes côtés, je souris. Un sourire purement sadique. Je viens d'avoir l'idée su siècle pour rendre complètement inoffensif le faire-valoir de la Calamité des Cieux. Du moins, temporairement. D'un geste, je me retourne vers le vieil obèse lubrique et lui lance un sourire d'ange.

« Don Corneo, vous devriez nous laissez vous préparer l'heureuse élue. Après tout, ses vêtements lui donnent des airs de brute. Permettez-nous de la vêtir et la maquiller comme il se doit ! »

Intérieurement, je jubilais. C'est idiot, et je risque très probablement ma peau pour rien, mais tant pis. Une vengeance est une vengeance !

« A quoi bon, puisque je m'en vais la déshabiller ! »

Le con, il va tout me foutre en l'air… J'affiche une moue peinée et me tient le menton de mon bras libre.

« Mais, monsieur, le moment le plus intense n'est-il pas celui où l'on effeuille la rose ? »

Enfin bon, une rose avec de sacrées épines pour le coup… Mais ça, je ne compte pas le lui dire, et ça ne changerait rien. Le Don semble réfléchir rapidement, pour ensuite afficher un sourire satisfait.

« Très bien, je vais attendre alors », et il part s'assoir sur l'un de ses énormes fauteuils.

Heureusement pour moi, ma Némésis n'a absolument rien entendu de notre courte discussion. Sinon, j'aurais probablement déjà rejoint la Rivière de la Vie. Je regarde mes deux amies : Aerith sourit à pleine dent avec malice et Tifa affiche un rictus de pur sadisme, des flammes brûlant dans ses yeux. Nous nous retournons tous les trois. Sephiroth nous regarde d'un air supérieur et interrogateur, son sourcil droit relevé. S'il savait… Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus séducteur :

« Monsieur Sephiroth, voudriez-vous nous suivre je vous prie ? »

Je crois que le ton enjôleur lui a de suite donné de quoi se méfier : il tend la main comme pour invoquer son arme. Bon, tactique numéro deux. Je fis un signe aux deux demoiselles auquel elles répondirent d'un signe de tête. Ce qui est bien avec l'expérience du combat ensemble, c'est qu'on se comprend d'un geste.

Sans prévenir, nous courrons en direction de notre cible. Les filles s'occupent chacune de le cerner sur les côtés pendant que moi je me jette littéralement sur lui en lui faisant face. Il semble un peu dubitatif sur la manœuvre, et je dois avouer qu'à sa place je serais probablement sur le cul aussi… Voir deux femmes on ne peut plus sexys et une autre habillée comme une gentille-petite-sainte-tout-ce-qu'il-y-a-de-plus-prude se ruer sur vous avec rage, ça doit faire un peu peur. Par contre, ça amuse le Don derrière. Je l'entends glousser, probablement à la vue d'un morceau de cuisse ou de sein. Vraiment pitoyable…

Je parviens enfin à le plaquer au sol, en bonne chiffonnière que je suis, au moment même ou il invoque sa Masamune. Dans un réflexe pour notre survie à tous, je lui attrape le poignet et lui fait lâcher son arme sous la surprise. Aaaaah… Qu'il est bon de se sentir puissant par rapport à lui ! Tifa lui joint les deux bras dans le dos et Aerith immobilise ses jambes. Moi, j'éloigne Masamune le plus loin possible. Puis, je retourne auprès d'un Sephiroth complètement immobilisé par la force brute de notre Tifa nationale. C'est qu'elle a fait énormément de musculation depuis Nibelheim la jolie demoiselle !

« Que voulez-vous ? Lâchez-moi petites sottes ! »

Il rage de s'être fait avoir comme un cadet…

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous empaler avec ton épée ? Ou bien tu vas brûler le Wall Market ? »

Je retiens difficilement les spasmes que provoque mon fou-rire.

« Il te manque de quoi mettre en œuvre tes sombres desseins. »

Tiens donc, je me trouve l'âme d'un poète tout à coup. Non, sérieusement, il faudrait que je me calme. Donc, première étape : attraper la proie, fait !

J'oblige notre future victime à se relever en maintenant ses bras piégés à la place de Tifa et l'emmène en direction de la salle où se trouve justement ma Buster Sword. Je tourne la tête vers Aerith :

« S'il te plaît, tu pourrais essayer de trouver de quoi faire plaisir au Don pendant que Tifa et moi veillons à ce que sa chère promise ne tente pas d'échapper à son sort ! »

« Avec plaisir ma petite Cloudia ! »

Je fais la moue face à ce… surnom et à son sourire enfantin. Elle rit gentiment puis se sauve. Je me retourne vers Tifa qui sourit aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il faudra que je lui dise qu'elle pourra l'utiliser comme punching-ball qu'après, histoire qu'elle puisse profiter du choc qu'il aura eu.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Oula… à son ton, je devine qu'il est furieux. Raison de plus pour l'emmerder jusqu'au bout. Je ne lui réponds pas et le pousse en direction de la porte ouverte par Tifa. Je l'oblige à s'assoir sur une chaise à l'aide d'un croche-pied. Ma comparse fouille dans les tiroirs à la recherche de quoi l'attacher. Etrangement, et qu'on ne me demande pas pourquoi, elle a trouvé des longues chaînes au milieu de vêtements en cuir. Je crois que je vais vomir… Malgré mon ressentiment quant aux précédentes utilisations de ces… chaînes, j'immobilise le mieux possible Sephiroth sur sa chaise de luxe.

Apparemment, il a reconnu Tifa. Il n'arrête pas de la fixer malgré son air furibond qui en terrifierait plus d'un, dont moi. Par contre, il ne daigne plus poser la moindre question. A son regard calculateur, je devine son attention d'attendre la suite pour pouvoir trouver une échappatoire à cette situation probablement ridicule à ses yeux. Mais il rêve le petit agneau. Il ne s'échappera pas, et je me ferai un plaisir de le jeter dans la gueule d'un loup assoiffé de… euh… sexe. C'est glauque. Mais bon, je pense que notre ami pervers verra bien assez tôt qu'il s'agit d'un homme. Ou alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il met derrière le mot « femme »… Ou bien il se fera trucider avant même d'avoir posé la main sur sa « splendide créature », et nous, nous serons suffisamment loin pour être épargnés.

Le temps qu'Aerith revienne, je commence à titiller notre magnifique trophée en tirant sur ses mèches, ce qui le fait à peine sourciller. C'est qu'il sait vraiment rester stoïque. On ne l'aurait pas cru au réacteur… Aïe, mauvaise pensée. Risque d'emportement. Eliminer la pensée. Pfiou… Tiens, étrange, les reflets de ses cheveux ont des teintes d'argenté différentes… Oui, bon, je m'ennuie…

Une demi-heure. C'est ce qu'il aura fallu à Aerith pour trouver tout le nécessaire. Donc, deuxième étape, faite. C'est assez drôle de la voir habiller d'une manière aguicheuse et de porter un énorme sac rempli à bloc. Je lâche enfin Sephiroth qui tourne la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe, et je me dirige vers la porte.

« Je le laisse à vos bons soins, il faut bien quelqu'un pour faire patienter le Don ! »

Elles pouffent légèrement. J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? J'hausse les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Enfin, avant de refermer la porte derrière-moi, je lance une dernière petite réplique accompagnée d'un clin d'œil à l'ancien Général, qui va en prendre pour son grade… Et qui fixe avec inquiétude un rouge-à-lèvre que vient de sortir Aerith.

« A tout à l'heure mon chou ! »

Je ricane en voyant les sourires carnassiers des deux demoiselles, puis ferme définitivement la porte. J'essaie de reprendre contenance pour faire face au Don, puis m'avance d'une démarche joyeuse vers la salle où se trouve le vieux bedonnant. En entrant, je remarque qu'il semble vraiment excité (je ne veux pas savoir dans quel sens). Il tourne la tête dans ma direction en m'entendant, et se lève d'un bon.

« Alors, ma petite, dis-moi ! Vous vous connaissez la belle demoiselle à la chevelure argentée et toi ? »

Je me détourne en baissant la tête. Décidément, je ne vais pas réussir à rester sérieux !

« Eh bien, oui. Je dois vous l'avouer. Nous nous connaissons depuis plusieurs années, mais nous avons dû mettre un terme à notre amitié. »

« Pourquoi donc ma jolie ? »

Tout à coup, je n'avais plus envie de rire, le cynisme et le mépris transperçaient ma voix.

« Nos relations s'étaient montrées quelque peu tumultueuses et ardentes sur la fin. Cela détruisait notre entourage. Nous en étions venus à nous jeter de véritables piques dans nos joutes verbales, ce qui était aussi douloureux que d'être transpercé par une épée. »

« Oh, pauvre enfant… »

Je me ressaisis et pris un air bouleversé en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

« J'aurais préféré oublier, les conséquences ont été tellement difficiles à supporter et longues dans le temps »

Je pouvais voir entre mes doigts le vieux secouer la tête en signe de désapprobation, puis il me fixa de nouveau, avec un regard qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Mais je crois que ça se voulait protecteur.

« Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, mes bras te resteront ouvert. Ma chambre sera toujours prête à accueillir une jeune fille en plein désarroi ! »

Je me redresse d'un coup, les bras le long de mon corps comme au garde-à-vous. Je lui lance un sourire et lui parle avec rapidité.

« Oh mais ça va mieux maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! D'ailleurs, je suis très heureuse de le… la revoir actuellement ! »

Il sourit. Un sourire qui se veut rassurant et charmeur, mais qui donne l'effet d'une cascade gelée.

« Dans ce cas je ne voudrais pas vous séparer toutes les deux. Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous ? »

OH MA DEESSE ! Il est complètement azimuté !

« Surtout pas ! Je préfèrerai lui laisser le plaisir de votre compagnie en tête-à-tête ! Je serai sans aucun doute de trop. Nous nous verrons une autre fois »

La peur de ma vie… Il semble déçu mais se contente d'acquiescer avec un léger sourire tout de même. Il me propose un verre de vin que je refuse. Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, nous patientons sans dire un mot de plus. Il tente malgré tout quelques intrusions dans mon périmètre. Je le chasse sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Par contre, les murs doivent vraiment être insonorisés. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passe à côté, pourtant ça doit bouger… De toute façon, je ne doute pas de la puissance de Tifa pour mater Sephiroth. Quand je pense qu'une fois elle a envoyé valser Barret… Et puis, la dernière fois que je l'ai mise en colère… les murs du 7ème Ciel doivent encore s'en souvenir(3).

Enfin, enfin ! La porte s'ouvre, laissant entendre des hurlements. Aerith est la première à venir, et avec étonnement, je constate qu'elle n'est même pas décoiffée. Elle nous demande de bien vouloir la suivre. Sans la moindre hésitation, je me lève. Le vieux commençait sérieusement à devenir collant et à laisser ses mains s'éparpiller un peu n'importe où… D'ailleurs, il se lève d'un bond et demande à Aerith et à moi-même de le précéder. Je suppose qu'il veut nous reluquer de dos… Ahah… Bon. Je suis la jolie brunette quand même, histoire de voir le chef d'œuvre qu'elle nous a fait avec Tifa. Ca y est, le fou-rire revient. Traître !

Je sens la jubilation augmenter un peu plus à chaque instant. Devant la porte fermée de la salle de torture, j'attends. Aerith peut vraiment être cruelle à ses heures… Son sourire malicieux et son regard pétillant me laisse prévoir quelque chose d'extra. Je me penche vers elle pour lui murmurer une question qui me taraude tout de même :

« Ca n'a pas été trop difficile ? Pour le changer surtout… »

Elle me fixe, et sourit de plus belle en secouant ses boucles brunes.

« Au début. Quand il a compris et qu'il a vu la tenue, je dois avouer que c'était assez compliquer. Mais une intervention musclée de Tifa et un petit rappel de sa situation lui ont bien fait comprendre que le moindre mouvement pouvant être mal perçu lui coûterait très cher. Physiquement. Le plus dur a été le maquillage, il faisait exprès de nous prédire des fins atroces… »

Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui… Elles sont tout de même très forte, vraiment.

« Comment tu as fait alors ? »

Sourire rayonnant puissance dix.

« Tifa l'a tenu par les joues et appuyait tellement qu'elle l'a transformé en poisson le temps de lui passer le rouge à lèvre. »

J'imagine la tête… Oh Gaïa, j'ai mal aux côtes… C'en est trop, je vais finir par m'uriner dessus à force de contracter mes abdos. Le rire, c'est le mal. Il n'y a pas de doute ! Mais je parviens tout de même à m'arrêter pour regarder la porte s'ouvrir. J'ai l'impression que ça se passe au ralenti. Ou peut-être que Tifa fait exprès de me laisser poireauter… Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle, elle a développé un côté sadique insoupçonnable derrière son masque de vrai mère poule. Enfin, je commence à voir quelques morceaux de tissu. De la dentelle blanche, des jupons probablement, sous un pan de tissu noir satiné. Vue la hauteur, ça doit arriver au moins au niveau des genoux. Je comprends qu'Aerith ait mis autant de temps pour trouver de quoi métamorphoser notre chaton, j'avais un peu oublié qu'il était grand… La porte s'ouvre toujours un peu plus, à tel point que je décide de fermer les yeux le temps qu'elle soit ouverte pour de bon, l'attente est vraiment intenable… Rapidement, j'entends des glapissements de côté du Don Corneo. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux.

Le très sérieux et très imposant Sephiroth me fait face, livide, un air… contrarié nous allons dire peint sur le visage. Sa tenue est celle d'une soubrette : une robe noire avec un serre-taille, aux manches courtes et à un très léger décolleté qui permet de voir les clavicules, une masse étonnante de jupons, beaucoup de dentelle et de rubans, un tablier blanc, des bas blancs avec, je crois, des porte-jarretelles, des chaussures plates accordées au reste, des gants en dentelle qui remontent jusqu'à mi-avant-bras, un serre-cou encore en dentelle et en ruban et un head-dress lolita… Mais où Aerith est-elle donc aller chercher tout ça ? En plus de ça, elle lui avait attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval et elle avait su relever la couleur mako de ses yeux et les traits de son visage en le maquillant avec dextérité mais surtout avec légèreté… Déjà que ses traits étaient délicats, doux, gracieux… Enfin bref, déjà qu'il était parfait physiquement, ce mégalomane se trouvait encore embelli !

Tifa le maintient toujours, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Pour ma part, je reste stoïque. Il n'a rien de ridicule là-dedans, il est même carrément… Merde ! J'ouvre les yeux en grand. Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde…. Je croise son regard. Qu'elle idée à la con, je vous jure… J'entends le vieux s'agiter et faire tout un tas de compliment, mais je ne fais pas attention. Sephiroth cherche à me tuer par télépathie. Je crois que Tifa lui a dit qui j'étais vraiment, car il semble franchement vexé, plus par ma présence que par sa tenue, quoi que je suis responsable de ce qui lui arrive présentement… hum. Aerith me ramène tout de même à la réalité en me demandant ce que j'en pense.

« Laisse-moi dix minutes, et je te le dis. »

Tout le monde me regarde avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux, sauf le petit vieux qui est toujours en train de baver devant sa nymphe. Je passe à côté de Sephiroth et Tifa, et passe la porte de la précédente salle de torture pour la refermer derrière-moi. J'en ressors un peu plus tard pour voir qu'ils sont tous parti dans l'autre pièce. Je les y rejoints sans attendre. Tout le monde pousse une exclamation de stupeur en me voyant : j'ai changé cette PUTAIN de robe de MERDE pour reprendre mes vêtements NORMAUX, et je tiens ma Buster Sword. Je crois que c'est ce qui les choque le plus. J'observe très rapidement Sephiroth qui s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et qui maintenant levait le menton comme pour me provoquer. Petit con, va !

« Quoiquoiquoi ! Un homme ! Fout le camp mon gaillard, si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à moi ! »

« Oh la ferme le vieux ! »

Don Corneo se tait sans demander son reste. Je viens de les choquer un peu plus je crois. Histoire de continuer sur ma lancée, je demande à Tifa de s'éloigner de son otage. Puis, je pose mon arme contre un fauteuil, ce qui le déchire. On vient de perdre le petit vieux chauve bedonnant. Le coût devait être trop élevé. Sephiroth reste stoïque et observe mes moindre faits et gestes pour comprendre et appréhender. Je reconnais bien là le stratège qu'il a été. Bon, comme j'étais bien parti, j'ai décidé de faire un vrai scandale. Je risque de tous les perdre mais tant pis. Je m'approche d'un siège juste en face de ma némésis et m'apprête à m'y assoir lorsque… Lorsque tout le monde mourra d'un arrêt cardiaque.

Bon, plus sérieusement…

Je m'étais plus approché de Sephiroth de que de la chaise, c'est rien ça… Et je me suis vraiment assis. D'ailleurs, le vieux a retrouvé ses esprits à ce moment-là (oui, très rapide, je sais). En fait, le truc, c'est en m'asseyant. Juste avant, j'ai attrapé le… euh… Bon, de mon bras gauche j'ai attrapé la taille de la magnifique soubrette qui me faisait face et je l'ai pratiquement collé à moi tout en me reculant pour m'assoir sur ce foutu fauteuil. Dans notre descente qui était plus rapide que ce qu'il ne semble être, je lui ai attrapé de ma main droite la nuque et les cheveux. Avant d'être complètement assis, je lui ai lancé un regard plein de sous-entendus (honte sur moi…) et un sourire de vainqueur qui est en même temps le plus charmeur qui soit… Celui qui révèle tout le sex-appeal d'un homme en gros. Et une fois assis, pour de bon, lui sur mes genoux littéralement collé à moi, je l'ai embrassé sans ménagement. D'ailleurs, je continue. Je crois qu'il est complètement abasourdi parce que je n'ai droit à aucune réaction de sa part. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme-si il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. Il était vraiment contre moi. Plus, on ne pouvait pas.

J'ai quand même fini par rompre le baiser, et malgré l'énorme connerie que je viens de faire, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre par le menton de ma main droite, soit dit en passant il était aussi rouge qu'une pommesotte pas mûre (une vrai vierge effarouchée… minute, vierge ?(4)), et de lui balancer la réplique qu'il ne faudra surtout pas garder de moi… Je suis un traître…

« Si je t'avais vu comme-ça plus tôt, ça aurait sérieusement changé la donne à Nibelheim. »

Bon… Qui veut me fusiller ? Je viens de perdre Tifa qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'accoudoir d'un autre fauteuil. Aerith semble hésiter entre mourir de rire et… mourir de rire. Quant à Don Corneo… Il est sur le cul. Métaphoriquement et littéralement. Je suppose que ça doit lui faire bizarre de voir quelqu'un d'autre, un blond avec tous ses cheveux de surcroit, embrasser la personne qu'il imaginait déjà dans son lit. Bon, je viens de me faire combien d'ennemis là ? Sachant que j'ai sur les genoux quelqu'un que je n'aurais épargné pour rien au monde il y a encore quelques minutes? Je crois que je suis bon pour retourner chez Hojo… Et lui demander des comptes. J'ai deux superbes bombes avec moi et j'en choisis une autre qui veut tuer tout le monde pour sa mère, qui a massacré mon village, tué la mienne de mère, qui est un homme dont je peux sentir les muscles à travers ses vêtements et… ses atouts typiquement masculins.

Malgré mes sombres souvenirs, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui caresser les reins avec ma main qui tenait son menton il y a encore quelques instants. En fait, je ne vaux pas mieux que le vieux Don… Parce que la seule chose que je veux, là, c'est bien passer ma main sous ses jupons et lui caresser tout le haut de la cuisse. Merde, mes gestes vont plus vite que mes pensées. Bon, tant pis. Au point où j'en suis… Je l'embrasse encore une fois. Et à mon grand étonnement, il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et resserre ses cuisses autour des miennes. Non pas pour briser ma nuque et m'immobiliser, mais bien pour approfondir le baiser. Je sens sa langue se joindre timidement à la mienne, et je ne manque pas de les faire danser tout en léchant chaque parcelle de ses lèvres quand nos appendices se séparent.

Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter-là mes actes. En publique du moins, car je crois pouvoir dire que Sephiroth est extrêmement sensible aux quelques caresses discrètes prodiguées ainsi qu'à nos embrassades. Et personnellement… ça m'excite. Je ne suis pas pervers ! Seulement, un homme dans cette situation… Je ne peux pas réagir autrement. Donc, j'en viens à demander gentiment à notre… hôte s'il aurait une chambre pour nous. Aussi gentiment que mes mots d'amour de tout à l'heure pour l'ancien général. Donc, j'ai été très poli. Ou pas. Mais il s'est exécuté. D'ailleurs, il nous conduit vers la chambre la plus proche sous le regard à la fois médusé et horrifié de Tifa, celui un peu désapprobateur d'Aerith, et… Don Corneo ne nous regarde plus. Bon, vivement qu'on arrive par contre, parce que Sephiroth a beau être svelte, c'est qu'il est grand et a une putain de masse musculaire cachée. Donc, il est lourd. Oui je suis bien en train de le porter. Je ne voudrai pas trop qu'il s'envole. Non, je ne sais pas comment il pourrait faire, oui c'est juste une excuse pour cacher nos soucis respectifs à l'aide de la robe de ma soubrette.

Il nous ouvre une porte, et je la passe en toute confiance. Non, je ne l'ai pas menacé de cramer son quartier s'il nous jouait le moindre mauvais coup, absolument pas… HUM. Il referme la porte derrière-nous comme un zombie. Non. Comme un gars excité. Oh Gaïa, dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas de caméra ou de je-ne-sais-quoi pour nous observer… Oui bon, tant pis. Je m'approche rapidement du lit qui me fait face et y laisse presque tomber Sephiroth alors qu'il embrassait ma mâchoire. Il détache ses cheveux, laisse retomber ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Et je l'observe, complètement affalé sur le matelas, le visage rosé (en fait, il ne rougit pas vraiment), les lèvres gonflées, ses pupilles légèrement dilatées, les jupons qui remontent au-dessus des cuisses laissant voir les jarretelles et la limite des bas, une respiration légère mais saccadée... Une pure invitation au viol. Damned… Je doute qu'après ça la Rivière de la Vie me laisse entrer en son sein… Bah, 'pas grave.

Je m'avance comme un prédateur et me penche sur ce corps efféminé. Je plonge mon nez dans son cou sans la moindre hésitation et suçote sa jugulaire. Je laisse mes mains remonter le long de ses jambes jusqu'à son bas-ventre sans trop soulever les jupons. Il gémit. Je crois même qu'il ronronne. C'est décidé. Si j'arrive à le dompter et à le garder après ça, personne ne le touchera. Je crois aussi que je vais devoir trouver un travail qui rémunère un peu mieux, histoire de lui payer une garde-robe digne de ce nom… Il replie ses cuisses et accompagnement mes mains des siennes. J'éloigne ma tête pour le regarder : son visage à quelque chose d'angélique. Il remue ses lèvres. Il dit mon nom. Donc, oui, Tifa lui a bien dit. Il se relève légèrement et quémande mes lèvres.

Assurément, toi, tu resteras avec moi ma soubrette.

Je réponds à son appel. Et je n'en ai pas fini de le faire.

* * *

(1) Cloud se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé à Nibelheim et n'a pas les souvenirs de Zack mélangés aux siens, ce qui explique qu'il n'est pas la bonhommie naturelle de son cher ami !

(2) Ah, oui ! Il s'agit du vrai Sephiroth et non de Jenova avec son apparence ! Et ne me demandez pas ce qu'il vient faire chez Don Corneo… J'en sais rien x'D

(3) Oui, j'invente xD Un peu, quand même…

(4) Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Sephiroth ait pu avoir le moindre rapport sexuel avec qui que ce soit. Il a été tellement conditionné à la guerre qu'il ne doit connaître que ça. Donc, oui ! Dans mes fanfictions, il est toujours vierge, ne sait absolument pas comment s'y prendre ni à quoi s'attendre et il est donc très timide lorsque ça lui « saute » dessus Un uke en gros ! Ouaip, ça sera systématique avec moi !

Bon! J'ai fini! Je l'ai écrite sur le coup, parce que j'avais eu une idée de fanart... Review? :3


End file.
